


时辰未到 - part 3

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Aziraphale - Fandom, Aziraphale/Crowley - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Good Omens, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	时辰未到 - part 3

亚茨拉斐尔的手烫得像硫磺，那双干净灵活的手在恶魔身上游走，被触碰到的肌肤几乎立即生了温。克鲁利不记得什么时候被天使压在下面的，他刚刚还跨坐在亚茨拉斐尔身上祈求能够亲吻他的老二，下一秒便天旋地转，仰躺在床上听由亚茨除去他的黑色背心。

恶魔身上只比出生的时候多了几块布料，但这仅仅包括那条不及巴掌大小的丁字裤和他长及小腿的黑色长袜，他背后枕在软得不像话的高级鹅绒枕上，几乎要一直陷到床垫里。克鲁利的腿纤细又结实，精瘦的肌肉恰到好处地分布在它们该分布的地方。他胸口的两粒乳头立在空气里颤抖，巴不得亚茨拉斐尔的舌头再次光临。

天使卡进恶魔的双腿之间，后者顺从地张开自己的大腿，艳红色的肉穴在臀缝中间的丁字裤布条后面若隐若现，一开一合，缓缓淌着淫水。克鲁利，克鲁利——狡猾的伊甸园之蛇，引诱人类品尝禁果，教会了他们什么是羞耻，什么是禁忌——而他此刻双目失神，几近全裸地躺在床上，丝毫不屑于遮盖自己的躯体，身下的暗色被褥将大片裸露的肌肤衬得情欲更加浓重。他向上帝的使者展示自己两腿之间甜蜜诱人的禁果，企图用名为“色欲”的陷阱将圣洁的天使捕获入网。他如此无力地臣服于天使身下，双臂摊开，任由天使抚摸自己的躯体，用嘴和手留下鲜红的印记，他低压自己的呻吟，像是在隐忍或是低泣，纯洁无辜得仿佛自己才是受到蛊惑的受害者。

骗子，十足的骗子。

可不论克鲁利编制了什么巧妙的陷阱，天使都心甘情愿自投罗网。

落地窗外耀眼的光线止于墨绿色的法兰绒窗帘之前，两扇厚重布料之间散开一个细长的倒三角缺口，亮如熔金的阳光透过丝绸薄纱，方才失去了点光芒，缕缕金线在空气中跳跃随即埋入勾了羊毛的手工编织地毯，再反弹到墙上，如同白昼中的极光。

亚茨拉斐尔没有费神去脱克鲁利的长腿袜，他握住一只小腿凑上去把一个吻印在膝盖上。雨点般的亲吻落在克鲁利大腿内侧，这些吻从不作停留，没一会儿就薄情地挪到别处去了。他能感觉到天使的的鼻尖刮蹭在肌肤上，带着点悸动的痒。

“我真希望你没那么纯情，亚茨拉斐尔。”恶魔干巴巴地讲。

天使没有出声回应，只是张开了嘴在克鲁利大腿最嫩的那块肉上啃咬一口。克鲁利抽了口气，亚茨拉斐尔咬人的力气不小甚至比克鲁利自己下口还狠一些，尤其是这深深的牙印嵌在他大腿内侧的嫩肉上，刺激得他抖了一抖。亚茨拉斐尔伸出舌头舔舐那块红得几乎要流血的皮肤，慢悠悠地吮吸着，留下好几枚湿吻。

他伸手向私处探去，食指勾起那根收在恶魔“贞操”外面的布条，他毫不怀疑这条丁字裤若是脱下准能拧出水来。“啪”的一声，布条打在一侧臀肉上。亚茨拉斐尔往克鲁利的小屁股里塞进去一根手指，不断涌出的清亮体液随着一节节指节的进入而涌出更多，从天使的指根一直溢到手掌。他的食指在里面畅通无阻，克鲁利抓着身后的枕头要求他放点更大的东西进去。

“不是现在。”亚茨拉斐尔柔声说，他抽出手指，克鲁利不满地哼了一声。他一直很喜欢天使的手，捏起来肉肉的，特别软，和猫咪的肚皮一样，尤其是冬天他会借口自己的皮手套落在公寓，然后厚颜无耻地把自己的爪爪伸进天使的口袋里握住天使的手取暖。

现在嘛，天使换了点别的东西，虽然没有更大，但也足以让恶魔暂时失去理智了。

他的脑中迸发出什么疯狂的念头，把自己的舌尖抵上翕合的小穴，柔软的穴肉害羞地往里缩了缩，将天使的舌头吸进去一个舌尖。亚茨拉斐尔绷紧了舌头往里刺戳，克鲁利惊叫着差点合拢双腿，他不能相信这个看起来连接吻都羞于伸舌头的天使在同他湿漉漉的小穴法式接吻。

随着铂金色的毛绒脑袋在他腿间的动作，亚茨拉斐尔的鼻尖顶在克鲁利的阴囊中间蹭来蹭去。亚茨拉斐尔没完没了地舔弄着，令恶魔怀疑对方知不知道接下来该做什么。

“亚茨拉斐尔，”克鲁利弓起身子，伸手拽了拽天使的头发，对方应声抬起头，“你……太磨蹭了……”

天使像个交完卷才发现自己忘记在所有积分后面加个常数的大学生一样：“我真不希望你感到疼痛，克鲁利……我琢磨着你，咳，可能需要更多时间。”

“操你的，亚茨拉斐尔！”克鲁利坐起身来，他的抬头纹皱得像斑马线，“我要你！我现在要你的鸡巴狠狠地操我！操到我忘记自己是个恶魔！你却还在这里担心我会疼？怎么，你还嫌我不够润吗！？”

“不…不是……”天使磕磕巴巴，“我只是……”

“那就好！”他堵住了亚茨的嘴，唾液里混着他自己的味道。

他俯下身子，一把扯下亚茨拉斐尔的纯棉内裤，肿胀的阴茎弹跳出来拍在克鲁利脸上，留下了一道水渍。

好一个大家伙。

“抱歉……”亚茨拉斐尔窘迫地看着自己的老二在距离克鲁利嘴唇一英寸的地方越发昂扬。

任谁有亚茨拉斐尔那么一根漂亮的阴茎，他都不需要感到抱歉。歌手当为它作词作曲，吟游诗人当为它留下诗篇。可不管是歌手还是诗人他们都瞧不见。天使的阴茎和他的脸很衬，桃粉的底色，在情欲的催化下渐渐成熟。根部稀疏的金色耻毛让那话儿看起来在发光。不过克鲁利敢发誓，天使的脸蛋现在比他的老二还要红。

克鲁利伸出舌尖从沉甸甸的囊袋一路舔到浅红色的龟头，他舌头一卷，将马眼上分泌出的那滴露水咽进肚子里。

天使着迷地盯着恶魔。

“你尝起来像水果千层还有添了一茶匙蜂蜜的锡兰高地。现在——”他舔了舔嘴唇，“操我。”

 

为天堂服务的亿万年里，亚茨拉斐尔学会了耐心。

天使可以不那么热切地去咬刚出炉的苹果派，不像克鲁利被烫得吐舌头（况且那是他亲自烤的，好吃不到哪里去）。他也愿意在奥兰多的迪士尼里面，于烈日之下被烧烤三个小时就为了坐回过山车，克鲁利一边翻着白眼一边被烤成蛇干（他还得在亚茨拉斐尔露出水汪汪的大眼睛时，变出二十美元买下他们俩脸皮都要被吹飞掉的照片）。此外，他也乐意不紧不慢地在哈雷彗星拖着长长的尾巴消失在群星中之后等待下一次照面，天使绞尽脑汁想许些什么浪漫的愿望——尽管克鲁利多次嘲讽这块燃烧的大石头实现不了任何愿望，他放一个屁都比彗星管用。

不过那一回，克鲁利错了，天使许的愿望是在下一个七十六年的尽头，与克鲁利在晴朗的夜空中再次期待这颗漂泊彗星的造访，使他们得以注视那条伞状的荧蓝色尾巴缀于幕空。他每次都默默许这个愿望，而哈雷彗星每次都应验了。克鲁利照例对彗星嗤之以鼻甚至十分不耐烦，跟个被父母强行塞进数学夏令营的小学生似的，但是亚茨拉斐尔没有戳破恶魔的抱怨，微笑着把这个秘密留在心底。

今年是2019年，他们相识的第六个千年，亚茨拉斐尔失去了他宝贵的耐心。

克鲁利下面那张又湿又渴的小嘴把他的阴茎吸得死死的，任谁的理智和耐力都会消失殆尽，他握着那根阴茎一屁股坐到底（当然这是从克鲁利的观感来说）。天使进去的时候双方都不约而同地叹了口气。

“你…呃……太大了……”克鲁利的手指摸到自己湿漉漉的穴口与亚茨拉斐尔那话儿结合的部位，撑得满满当当，连轻微拉开一条缝都做不到。

“克鲁利……我得说，是你太紧了。”

“噢！我？”恶魔差点咬到自己的舌头，“你怪我？你就是个拿安卓数据线给iPad充电的蠢蛋！！”

“呃…啊……”天使被克鲁利夹得并不好受，但出于求知欲他还是问了一句——“什么是安卓？”

“你不如问问我什么是iPad？”克鲁利嘲讽。

“那是我的第二个问题……”天使担心地说。

“你不如闭嘴。”

克鲁利的下巴搭在亚茨拉斐尔的颈窝里，两手伸到身后掰开自己的臀瓣，为天使的入侵留下更大的入口。他满头大汗，嘴里含糊不清催促着亚茨拉斐尔进去，他腿软得快跪不住了。亚茨试探性地往前捅了捅，一圈圈肠肉热情地迎上来大力拥抱，克鲁利的脊椎爬过一溜酥酥麻麻的快感，再也支撑不住瘫软在天使怀里。

酝酿了许久的快感闪电般袭来。六千年以来的第一次，克鲁利觉得自己更加完整了，亚茨拉菲尔轻柔地抱着他，慢慢把他放倒在床上，那根阴茎埋在身体最深处，和谐得如同钥匙插入锁扣，或是耳机插入耳机孔。他的嘴无声地张开，一颗泪水从从眼角滚落……

他从未如此完整。

亚兹拉菲尔的阴茎把克鲁利的甬道撑成了自己形状，足以让恶魔记住它……圆润的龟头、轻微凸起突出的青筋、健康性感的弧线、滚烫又细腻的皮肤……

“快……哈...我不是什么瓷娃娃……天使，嗯啊…….”一双小腿软绵绵地挂在亚茨拉斐尔的腰上，恶魔几缕棕红色的发丝紧巴巴贴着头皮，喘得像条脱水的小鱼。

“我知道……我知道，克鲁利，放松点……”

柔软热情的甬道吸着那根烫得堪比炎剑的阴茎，一下一下有力又精确地撞击甬道深处。天使与自己交媾的认知让克鲁利欲火焚身，克鲁利双手勾住亚茨拉斐尔的脖子，任凭对方的舌头翘开唇齿，将唾液兑进自己的口腔。

克鲁利被吻得意乱情迷，不由自主地分泌出更多湿滑的爱液，天使的那话儿微微翘起，正面进去的时候恰好可以顶到令克鲁利失了神志的一点。他的双手不由自主地攀上亚茨拉斐尔的背，天使的衣服没有除去，只是被撕裂的布料垂在克鲁利胸膛上挠他痒痒。

亚茨拉斐尔抽出阴茎时带出的体液每次都将被褥打得更湿，还未来得及溢出的淫水被更加猛烈的撞击堵回体内，克鲁利的甬道就如同全自动飞机杯，在越来越大的空虚里挽留那根缓缓离开的肉茎，又再那玩意儿猛地捅进去的瞬间把他绞紧。

天使在克鲁利耳边喘着不成形的句子，每一丝呼吸喷在他耳鬓都几乎将他蒸熟。

“…嗯啊……再、再深一些……你还、还可以再进去一点……噢啊啊啊啊啊啊，是的！啊……看、看在上帝——看在撒旦……看在随便什么人的份儿上！蹭蹭我那里……”克鲁利仰起他漂亮的脖子。

双方略带急躁的运动害得克鲁利被不得体地撞在床头，亚茨拉斐尔扒拉着他的腿根把晕乎乎的恶魔拽向自己，他退出去大半，在克鲁利呜咽的声音里把他的两条腿扛到肩膀上。克鲁利得屁股微微腾空，汗水混着一丝浊液顺着腰部的弧线落到床上，兴许是所有的感官都集中在了后穴，他甚至不记得自己什么时候被干射了一次。

亚茨拉斐尔再次进入的时候没有给对方一点提示或是缓冲的时间，他找准了角度一插到底——克鲁利的蛇眼瞪得像两块硕大的黄宝石，他跨在天使肩头的小腿蹦得紧直，一副完全没有准备好的样子。亚茨拉斐尔挺着腰跨在恶魔的屁股里肆意大开大合，艳红色的穴肉因为天使的粗鲁略微翻出来，但会在下一次的进攻中捅回原处。

“啊啊啊……操你的…嗯啊，操你的亚茨拉斐尔！！！”

这个交合的体味令克鲁利完全吃进去了天使粗实的肉柱，汹涌的快感如同滔天巨浪把恶魔名为理智的小船打散在汪洋之中，他伸手摸向肚子，自以为会摸到隔着肚皮正在操弄自己的龟头，但他只摸到了黏糊糊的、属于自己的精液。亚茨拉斐尔握住那只骨节分明的手，将沾着浊液的两个指头含入嘴中。

“你尝起来……是苹果的味道。”

“苹果？”克鲁利的嗓子喊哑了，但如果要他闭嘴那是不可能的，“你…呃啊……嗯…你连iPad都不知道……你能…知道什么苹果……”

亚茨拉斐尔没有多给他嘲讽的机会，克鲁利刻薄的字眼很快又被断断续续的呻吟代替，他托起克鲁利的屁股立起上身，借着自身的重量向前倾，恶魔的双膝被压在脸庞上方，天使几乎将他对折。温热又结实的双手仿佛镣铐一般禁锢在克鲁利的脚踝上，他被天使的肉柱狠狠钉在床上，一遍遍碾压那块让他尖叫着哭泣的嫩肉。

天使，该死的天使！

克鲁利的脑海中劈下一道闪电，将他的理智彻底灼烧驱逐出肉体，不知何时再次坚硬的阴茎无人照佛，安静地搭在克鲁利的肚子上。天使胯部撞在他的臀上啪啪作响，克鲁利被操得脚趾蜷起，膝盖颤栗，体内一阵阵抽搐并痉挛，不，不，他会被捅穿的。

这一切都来的太迟了……

他们早该在世界的第一场甘霖中共享云雨，他会撩起自己的长袍跨坐亚茨拉斐尔身上，粗糙的石台会磨破他的膝盖，但他不会在乎，克鲁利会一下一下地骑着天使，当他作世界上的第一匹骏马，当天使第一次在他身体里播种时，他会仰起脖子任由雨水从嘴角滑落。或者，这些该发生在罗马帝国，他会一丝不挂地着着沉甸甸的金饰，躺在血红色的薄纱帐中，口中含着一颗油橄榄，告诉亚茨拉斐尔也许等他诱惑完名单上的人类后，可以为天使破例加个班。再不济，这一切也该发生在半个世纪以前，天使或许拒绝了他口头的感谢，但克鲁利完全可以以另一种方式——另一种亚茨拉菲尔没有办法拒绝的方式感谢他——不，当然不是车震，那也许是个很诱人的想法，不过苏活区的交警是出了名的烦人。

此刻，天使把内心最深处的欲望尽数倾泻在这个恶魔身上。无尽的快感攀爬上他的脊背，克鲁利近乎绝望地抓挠着亚茨拉斐尔的背，只不过隔着三层衣料的攻击和小猫咪撒娇似的。

亚茨拉斐尔抓着克鲁利颇有弹性的臀部操弄，后者的双腿失去了支撑便重又绞在天使的腰上。

黏腻的水声与肉体拍打的声音交织在一起，克鲁利的私处被激烈的性爱弄得狼狈不堪，脆弱又敏感的甬道被搅和得一团糟，肉穴微微红肿，四溅的汁水糊在结合的地方，并且因为不断被带出的液体弄得更加泥泞不堪。

克鲁利不记得天使已经干了他多久，毕竟他不能已人类的标准来要求天使，当然他也并不希望亚茨拉斐尔硬的时间会比震动棒的保修期还长。

那天，当阿尔忒弥斯与众星闪烁于夜空的时候，亚茨拉斐尔在他身体里最后一次射精，克鲁利摊在床上，除了沉重的呼吸之外没太大动静。恶魔浑身上下满是情欲的痕迹，红印和细小的淤青在克鲁利皱眉头的瞬间尽数消失，他并不想让亚茨拉斐尔发现自己的身体如此狼狈——这是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，如果叫天使瞧见了自己的粗鲁行径，他可以想象到亚茨的五官会愧疚地皱在一起，并且在下一次约会中规矩得像个老古董。

亚茨拉斐尔从恶魔身上翻下来，他疲软的阴茎从克鲁利松软的入口中滑出来，龟头到红肿蜜穴的褶皱上粘着丝线。克鲁利不适地挪动了下腿，大股白浊液体从中涌出，亚茨拉斐尔要了他很多次，肚子里射满了天使圣洁的精液。如果不是上帝从未赐予祂的使者创造生命的能力，克鲁利毫不怀疑他们会因为没有考虑使用安全套而感到懊悔。

“那是一个不错的体验。”亚茨拉斐尔躺在克鲁利身边，握住了对方的手。

“也许我从没有宣之于口，我希望你知道……我……爱你。”恶魔对“爱”这个字眼有点迟疑，它几乎灼伤了舌尖，但他还是说了出来。

“我能感受得到。”天使捏了捏他的手心，希望对方能得到安心。

“不，你不知道。”恶魔侧过脸，将视线停留在亚茨拉斐尔的睫毛上。“天使，你一直都很迟钝，如果你一直站在阳光下，怎么会感受到蜡烛的温度呢？你忙着爱所有人，可我只爱你。”

“噢，克鲁利。”亚茨拉斐尔有点惊讶，他看向克鲁利。他怎能把自己想得如此不重要，天使懊恼地想，“你当知道，入夜之后蜡烛较之太阳更加重要。”

“那说明你的书店有严重的安全隐患，天使。”克鲁利当然没有忽视亚茨拉斐尔言语中的爱意，但是他就是没法忍住。

“你该换成灯泡的。”


End file.
